


Of Forgiveness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: For a brilliant woman, Hermione can be clueless.





	Of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Seven prompt(s) used: There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love.  
> Word Prompts: silence, shine, shopping   
> Pairing: Pansy/Hermione  
> Kink: fingering
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Forgiveness

~

“Hello, Granger.” 

Parkinson’s voice, dark and smoky, washed over Hermione. Suppressing a shiver, she turned to face her, her mouth dropping open when she saw what she was wearing. “Parkinson,” she choked out. “Nice…dress.”

Parkinson’s bright red lips, which exactly matched her skimpy red dress, kissed the rim of her martini glass as she sipped. “Thank you,” she said. She inclined her head. “You’ve obviously been shopping as well. I haven’t seen that outfit before.” 

Hermione could feel herself flushing. “Yes. It’s erm…new.” 

Parkinson gave her a slow once-over, and Hermione had to fight her instinct to cross her arms across her breasts. “Not your usual sartorial style, but I definitely approve.” 

Hermione cleared her throat. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. I thought you said you weren’t going to attend this function?” 

“I wasn’t.” Parkinson’s eyes shone with some unnamed emotion. “But then I found out someone I fancy’s going to be here, so I changed my mind.” 

“Oh,” Hermione said faintly. “I…see. Who is he?” She bit her lip. “Not that it’s any of my business, of course. Sorry. You don’t have to say—” She fell silent. 

“I don’t mind telling you.” Parkinson smiled. “Although you should know, it’s not a _he_.”

Hermione blinked. “Oh? Oh!” Her face heated again. “I apologise. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s all right.” Parkinson pursed her lips, tossing back her drink. “I’m used to having assumptions made about me.” 

Hermione frowned. “Surely not these days? The war’s long over.”

Parkinson shrugged. “True enough. And it didn't hurt that Potter’s publicly forgiven me for wanting to turn him over to the Dark…to Voldemort. Still, I’m definitely not on the fast track for advancement here at the Ministry.” Her soft laugh was bitter.

“That’s not fair!” 

Parkinson stared at her for a moment. “I know I don’t have to tell you that life’s often not fair. Just because Potter forgave me doesn’t mean anyone else has—”

“I’ve forgiven you, too,” Hermione said. “You were just a kid. We all were.” 

Parkinson lowered her eyes. “I’m not so sure any of us were truly allowed to be kids. Certainly, Potter and Draco weren’t.” 

“True. Although, I can put in a good word for you if you like,” Hermione blurted. “Since we’re colleagues, I can certainly speak to your work ethic.” 

“That’s generous.” Parkinson hummed, leaning in. “However can I thank you?” 

Hermione’s breath escaped in a rush. “Shouldn’t…shouldn’t you be looking for your, um…?”

“Crush?” Parkinson reached out, tucking one of Hermione’s curls behind her ear. “No worries. I know exactly where she is.” She stared into Hermione’s eyes. 

Hermione’s lips parted. “You mean—?”

Parkinson chuckled throatily. “For such a brilliant woman, you’re oddly clueless when it comes to certain things, aren’t you?” She hummed. “It’s…endearing.”

“I—” Hermione exhaled. “What makes you think I like women?” 

“The way you look at me, the way you react to me.” Parkinson moved closer. “The way your breathing changes when I lean in. Am I wrong?” 

Hermione swallowed hard. “No,” she whispered.

Parkinson’s smile was bright. “Lovely.” She licked her lips. “I’ve been dying to get my hands on you for ages.” Voice going dark, she murmured, “You should know, I plan to finger you until you scream, then lick you until you come apart.”

Hermione clenched her legs together against the rush of moisture those words evoked. “And _you_ should know, I don’t sleep with people on the first date,” she said primly. 

Parkinson smirked, and as she clasped Hermione’s hand and pulled her towards the door, she said, “That’s good, because I’ve no intentions of letting either of us sleep tonight.” 

~


End file.
